


If Only

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and the Doctor love each other and want to be together, but life isn't that simple. Post s5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how this happened; I don't even ship Amy and Eleven. Either way, this popped out in the summer of 2013 while I was watching Doctor Who.

As the TARDIS navigated the Doctor and his companions through time and space, Amy Pond couldn't help but sigh. She was in love with the Doctor. That wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't married Rory Williams, who she was also in love with.

One might ask how she could be in love with two different people at the same time, but to Amy, it hardly seemed weird. Loving Rory was safe and secure, he was trustworthy and made her happy. In all seriousness, he was The One for her. Loving the Doctor was wild and passionate, had no guarantees, and was laced with lust. She sensed that he returned her feelings, but wouldn't dare act on them. When she kissed him the night before her wedding, he didn't pull away. It was the kiss she'd been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl; tender and filled with passion with just the right amount of roughness.

Amy knew she could never live without Rory, but a part of her still wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with the Doctor; a romantic one, that is. As far as she could see, though, it would never happen and if it did, it wouldn't work out. The two of them were best friends. Messing that up would leave her with a lifetime of regret, and she certainly didn't want that.

-

The Doctor set the TARDIS on autopilot for an unknown destination; he needed time to think. He had fallen for Amy Pond, and the circumstances couldn't have been worse, even if she did love him back. They were best friends and she had just gotten married to Rory. They tried to keep the awkwardness to a minimum, but some always remained. When she kissed him the night before her wedding, he kissed her back because he wanted to. He tried to give her the best damn kiss she'd ever get. He'd meant everything he put into that kiss. The only reason he pulled away was because it was wrong to kiss her when she was getting married the next day. It had been years since his last relationship and even if dating human women never really ended well, how he wished he could try it.

Of course, he didn't hope for things to go badly for Amy and Rory, but if they did, the Doctor had a feeling that Amy would long for him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Why did love have to be so complicated, he thought, why can't anything be simple for once? Maybe he and Amy could never be, but if only things were a little more black and white, he would be able to accept that truth.

"If only," he muttered to himself with bitterness so faint one could barely detect it. "If only."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
